Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
Typically, an image forming apparatus is in standby with less power consumption during non-use of the apparatus than during use, to save energy of the image forming apparatus. In recent years, the number of applications used in the image forming apparatus has increased, taking the apparatus more time to return from the standby. Hence, a human body detector may be used to return the image forming apparatus from the standby.